


Portrait of a Voyeur (the Melon Overdub)

by Brigdh



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: remixthedrabble, Drabble, Gen, Magic, Missing Scene, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigdh/pseuds/Brigdh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sorcerer creates the melon with both beauty and flavor, but also more, a one-way conduit for sensation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portrait of a Voyeur (the Melon Overdub)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Portrait of the Empath as an Involuntary Voyeur](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/32128) by Phoebe Zeitgeist. 



> Written for RemixTheDrabble. This is almost certainly one of those remixers where you do need to read the original story first.

The sorcerer creates the melon with both beauty and flavor, but also more, a one-way conduit for sensation. He neglects to mention this in the accompanying note.

The first hands to touch it are brief. They are, perhaps, curious, but for now no more than that.

But other hands come, lifting, stroking. This one enjoys pleasure and is quick to lose himself. The melon fills his mouth with cool, fragrant liquid. His knife grows slick, his fingers sticky. He scrapes soft flesh from the rind. Juice runs. He sighs extravagantly.

And when nothing remains of melon or spell, Muraki smiles.


End file.
